


Fairy Wings

by Pokeluv101



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fairy, Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21780724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeluv101/pseuds/Pokeluv101
Summary: Mahiru was a fairy born without wings but he wanted to help prepare for the coming winter. (KuroMahi, Fairy AU)
Relationships: Kuro | Sleepy Ash/Shirota Mahiru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 76





	Fairy Wings

“Kuro, where are you? It’s time to start working on the snowflakes.” He opened his eyes when he heard Mahiru call his name. Kuro groaned and debated if he should ignore him. He fell asleep in a camellia and he hoped the flower’s ruffled petals would keep him hidden. He hated the changing of the season and the work that came with it. There was only one thing he looked forward to when Winter came.

The flower suddenly tilted forward and gravity made him tumble out of his hiding place. Kuro quickly flapped his wings to stop his fall and hovered above the ground. A shadow fall over him and he looked over his shoulder to find a bird behind him. He was frightened by the bird though. Mahiru sat on the bird’s back and grinned down at him. “I found you, Kuro.”

Mahiru was the best thing about the changing seasons.

“You’re early. I thought I had more time to sleep before you came. Can’t deal.” Kuro said but Mahiru merely chuckled at his words. The bird landed in front of him and he reached up to help him to the ground. His footing in the snow was uncertain and Mahiru placed his hands on his shoulders for balance. He could feel his warmth through his mittens.

“Thank you for the ride, Feathers. You can go back to the meadows now.” He said but the bird hesitated to leave. Kuro couldn’t understand the bird and he wondered what they were discussing. Mahiru reached up and petted the bird reassuringly. “You don’t need to be worried about me. I have Kuro with me.”

He gave him another fond pet and the bird flew away. The wind his wings created almost knocked Mahiru off his feet but Kuro quickly placed his hands on his arms. Mahiru tilted a grin up at him and said, “I told him he has nothing to worry about when we’re together. Let’s get started on your duties. We have a long list of work to do.”

“Troublesome.” Kuro groaned. He walked through the deep snow with him despite how he could fly. Mahiru knew the reason he didn’t fly was out of consideration for his feelings. While both of his parents were fairies, Mahiru was born without wings. It was difficult at times but he learned how to live without wings. He could talk to animals and they helped him fly.

He took out a long scroll and he slipped off his mittens to unfurl it. The length of his list made Kuro tremble. Mahiru leaned close to his side so he could read the list as well. “The king gave me a list of everything we need for winter. I already assigned most of the jobs to others so we only need to focus on making snowflakes. I’m not a winter fairy but I’ll help as much as I can.”

Mahiru put the scroll back into his bag and rubbed his fingers together for warmth. Next to him, Kuro wrapped his hand around his and lifted their tangled fingers to his lips. He gently blew onto his fingertips to warm them. Since Mahiru was a summer fairy, he wasn’t accustomed to the cold weather like Kuro was. “You shouldn’t push yourself like this every winter.”

“But I’m the only one who can. Preparing for the changing season goes more smoothly when someone can help coordinate between autumn and winter.” Mahiru reminded him. Fairies were rarely able to cross into a season that wasn’t their own due to how delicate their wings were. Winter wings were made out of ice and Summer wings needed warm light.

Mahiru didn’t have wings and he could freely travel through the seasons. He would help deliver messages between the different seasons. He met Kuro on one of his trips. After Mahiru learned of how Kuro would often procrastinated with his work, he took it upon himself to manage him. They had grown to become close friends ever since.

* * *

Mahiru carefully stacked snowflakes in a large basket. He glanced to Kuro in the corner of his eyes and admired the concentration on his face. Most would call him lazy but he knew how talented he could be once he focused on a task. He couldn’t help but grin a little when he thought that he was the only one who was able to see his intense expression.

He moved to sit next to Kuro and picked up a slab of ice. Mahiru wanted to help him make snowflakes and chiselled a design into the ice. His snowflake wasn’t as refined as Kuro’s and he wondered how he could make so many beautiful, unique designs. He turned the snowflake in his hands and looked at his reflection in the ice.

A blanket fell over his shoulder and Mahiru already knew that Kuro was the one who gave it to him. He turned to Kuro to thank him and found that they were so close that their noses brushed together. Mahiru blushed and looked back down to the snowflake. “Thank you, Kuro. We might finish these snowflakes quicker than I thought. Do you want to go ice skating after we finish?”

“Okay. If it gets late, you can stay over at my house again. It’s dangerous for you to walk back to your meadow at night.” They would often lose track of time whenever they were together. Kuro knew that Mahiru was a strong man but he still worried about him.

His offer made Mahiru happy and he nodded quickly. He hoped he didn’t notice how eager he was. While Mahiru grew feelings for him, it would be difficult for them to be together. Kuro was a winter fairy and he couldn’t visit Mahiru in the summer. He treasured the days they could be together though. “I’ll make acorn soup for dinner.”

They continued to make snowflakes and talked idly. Mahiru smiled at their reflections in the ice he was carving. He wished he could capture the image and take it back to his home. While Kuro was distracted, Mahiru carved their initials into the snowflake. He drew a heart around their name and placed the secret message in the basket.

He was certain that Kuro would never read the confession. The snowflake would be lost among the thousands sent to the human realm. Mahiru closed the basket and smiled to Kuro. “This should be more than enough snowflakes for the first snowfall. Let’s go ice skating now. We just need to give these to the snowshoe hare for delivery.”

He grabbed the heavy basket of snowflakes and started to walk out of the room. Kuro slipped the basket from his hand and carried it from him. He thanked him and smiled shyly. Mahiru’s eyes fell onto his hands and he imagined how he would react if he tried to hold it. He would likely be shocked and confused so Mahiru stopped himself.

They stepped outside and Mahiru pulled his jacket around him tighter. He set down the basket and knelt in front of him. When he lifted his feet, Kuro used his fairy dust to create ice skates for him. With a bright smile, Mahiru took his hand and pulled him to the frozen pond next to his home. He didn’t let go of his hand as he stepped onto the ice.

Mahiru was confused when Kuro suddenly flew and lifted them above the ice slightly. He gave him a confused expression and he explained: “The pond hasn’t frozen over completely. Give me a minute and I’ll thicken the ice for us to skate.”

Kuro lowered him onto the snow and then flew to the center of the pond. Ice grew beneath his feet when he stepped onto the water. He glided over the pond and Mahiru was captivated by his graceful movement. He loved watching him use his winter magic and he thought everything he created was beautiful.

Kuro stopped in front of him and held out his hand to him. He laid his fingers over his palm and stepped onto the ice. After he lightly squeezed his hand, Mahiru led him to the center of the pond. He loved ice skating because the cool air made him feel as if he was flying. The warmth of Kuro’s hand made the experience more magical for Mahiru.

“It’s beautiful today.” He tilted his head back towards the sky. “It’s the perfect weather for flying.”

“Would you like to fly with me?”

“What?” Mahiru unconsciously reached behind him and touched his back. They both knew that he didn’t have wings and he couldn’t fly without help. He already sent Feathers back to the meadows so he couldn’t fly. Kuro closed the space between them and gently took his chin between his fingers. He tilted his gaze back to him and his red eyes were filled with love.

“I’ve been working on my magic and I think I can make wings for you. Unfortunately, they’ll be made of ice so you can’t fly too high. Do you want to try?” Silence stretched between them but Kuro understood why Mahiru would hesitate. “It’s okay if you don’t want to try.”

“I trust you, Kuro.” Mahiru placed his hand on Kuro’s shoulders when he started to pull away. Their eyes met and the trust in his brown eyes held him still. “I never imagined I would be able to fly on my own. This is wonderful! I almost can’t believe it’s possible but I want to try.”

“Okay.” Kuro said and led him back to the edge of the pond. He dusted snow off a rock for Mahiru to sit. He took one of the snowflakes from the basket and held it up between them. With his magic, he changed its shape into a butterfly. “You’re not a winter fairy but your pixie dust should be able to make things fly. Can you coat this with your dust and try to control it? If it works, we can try bigger wings.”

Mahiru shrugged off his backpack and took out his bag of a pixie dust. He enchanted the dust with his magic before he poured a handful onto the butterfly. They both held their breaths as he passed the butterfly to him. Kuro prayed that he hadn’t given Mahiru false hope. Slowly, the butterfly began to flap its wings until it fluttered between them.

“It works!” Mahiru cheered and Kuro’s smile reflected his happiness.

“I’ll get another snowflake and make a larger pair of wings for you.” Kuro stood.

“Actually, there’s a snowflake I would like you to use for my wings.” They walked to the basket and Mahiru shifted through snowflakes. He pulled one out and nervously held it out to Kuro. He took it into his hand and saw their initials carved in a heart. The only one who could’ve made the snowflake was Mahiru. He must’ve wrote it when they were carving snowflakes together.

Kuro was surprised and his heart started to flutter. He turned back to Mahiru once he felt warmth engulf his hand. As Kuro looked up, Mahiru leaned forward and pressed a light kiss to his cheek. “I was afraid to confess to you but I’ve always loved you. I didn’t want you to think that I only love you because you gave me wings. The reason I love you is because you’re my warmth in winter.”

“That’s how I would describe you.” Kuro caught his lips in a quick kiss. “Turn around for me.”

Mahiru nodded and spun in a slow circle. He could feel Kuro’s hand on his back and a warm shiver ran through him. For a brief moment, he felt something cold and he knew that it was the snowflake he made. He looked into the pond and saw wings appear in his reflection. Kuro took his bag of pixie dust and sprinkled it over his wings. “Okay, now try to lift them.”

He closed his eyes and focused on the ice attached to his jacket. Mahiru felt the ground disappear beneath his feet and he hesitantly opened his eyes. He floated above the snow and he spun in the air until they were facing again. He threw his arms around Kuro and knocked him off his feet in his excitement. Kuro flapped his wings and stopped their fall.

They hovered in the air together and Mahiru knew he had never been happier. “Thank you, Kuro.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching the Tinker Bell movie and it inspired this XD


End file.
